


Lay Your Troubles on Me

by owlways_and_forever



Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlways_and_forever/pseuds/owlways_and_forever
Summary: Canon divergence in which Marina tells Colin everything before it's too late.
Relationships: Colin Bridgerton/Marina Thompson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Lay Your Troubles on Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have *not* read the series, so this fic is inspired *solely* by the Netflix series.

“I can hardly believe I am saying this, but we cannot go further,” Colin whispered as he pulled away. He cleared his throat slightly, trying to make his voice sound a bit stronger. “You are a lady, and I must maintain your honor and mine, no matter how… tempting otherwise.”

Marina lowered her gaze, her shoulders and head sagging under the weight of her concerns. 

“Have I offended you?” Colin asked, his voice all sincere concern for her.

“No, no, you have not,” Marina answered, placing a gloved hand to her forehead. She didn’t know what to do now. She  _ had _ to find a husband.

“Miss Thompson, please tell me what troubles you,” he pressed, and when Marina looked up, his concern was so deeply written on his features that she could not help but spill her heart to him.

“You will despise me, but I must tell you,” she began, her words tripping over each other in her haste. “There was another, before I came here. He was sweet and kind to me and I… I loved him very much. I thought the feeling was mutual and I… allowed him to take liberties.”

“Did he force himself on you?” Colin asked, his face suddenly contorted with outrage.

“No!” Marina said quickly. Now that she had begun telling him the truth, she was determined not to lie in any part of it, even if that might have been easier. “No, Colin, I was not forced. I gave myself freely and… I know it is scandalous here in the ton, but things are different in the country. Love blooms more freely and people are less restricted. We truly thought to be married, but he was called to the war.”

“Why are you telling me all this?” he asked, confused.

“Because I carry his child,” Marina whispered, closing her eyes to keep her tears at bay. “I am a wretch, I am disgraced, I am  _ desperate _ .”

“Do not say such things!” Colin replied. “You are talking about the woman I love, and I will not have anyone besmirch her so.”

“Colin, how can you claim to love me?” Marina sighed, shaking her head. “I know you must despise me, as will everyone when my condition is found out.”

“I do not, and I never could,” Colin assured her, taking both of her hands in his. “May I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

“Is your affection for me sincere, or… or have you simply been trying to find a solution to your situation? Do you care for me or do you simply think me gullible enough that I made a worthy target?” Colin’s expression was pained, as if even the very thought that Marina might just have been using him broke his heart.

“I have never once thought you gullible,” Marina answered fervently, squeezing his hands. “You were good and kind to me. You made me smile and laugh and feel special, and you  _ earned _ my affection in every way. I thought that you would be good enough, after we married, that you would not turn me out. But I chose to continue courting you because I knew that you could make me happy, and I hoped I could do likewise.”

“Then marry me,” Colin said, eyes alight.

“What?”

“I love you, Marina, and I do not care if you are with child,” he said earnestly. “It can be our first child, and no one need ever be any the wiser.”

“Colin, you cannot mean this,” Marina protested, hardly able to believe her own ears. “You haven’t had time to think this through.”

“I don’t need to,” he assured her. “We shall be the happiest of families, I am confident in it. Miss Thompson,  _ Marina _ , will you be my wife?”

“I would be a fool not to accept a man as good as you,” she answered with a smile. “Yes, of course I will, I would be honored.”

Colin embraced her, his now fiancee, and he could feel the tension leave her body. She had been so worried, and so alone in her troubles. He hoped she would never feel that way again. 

“Do you feel better now?” he asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Very much so,” Marina said, her features lighter and happier in her relief.

“Let us rejoin the party then, before we are missed,” Colin decided, stepping back. He kept a tight hold on her hand though, determined not to let her go. “And we shall keep our news to ourselves until tomorrow. Let my sister have her day.”

“Of course,” Marina agreed, pleasantly surprised by how sensitive he was to his sister’s feelings. Colin really was the most wonderful man. How had she gotten so lucky?


End file.
